Finding My Way To You
by Rokeby
Summary: Jay arrives in Liberty after running away from Mega. Season five. One shot.


Finding My Way To You

Characters: Jay & Ebony  
Mentions of Zoot, Amber, Mega, Ram, Ruby and Java.

Pairing: Jay/Ebony

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. I just wrote it. The characters belongs to Cloud 9, The Tribe Ltd.

-----

It was a sunny but windy day in the little town called Liberty. People dressed in black were walking east, out of the city. No one noticed a tall man with blonde hair, also dressed in black, walking into the city. He looked tired, exhausted and dirty. Still, he was curious. "Why are all these people leaving?" he thought. Then he noticed that they were all dressed in black, so he thought that they were going to a funeral.  
He discovered a house with a huge sign. "Ruby's Saloon" he read loud. "Maybe I'll be able to rest and get something to eat here" he mumbled to himself as he walked in.

The saloon was quiet. The tables and the chairs were all made of wood. He had expected to see some people there, but the saloon was empty. His brown eyes ran over the place a last time, and discovered a living creature, a human, or more precisely, a female.  
The female sat by a table and lighted matches. She wore a red leather top, black leather pants and black shoes. Her skin was tan and her hair was braided. He would have recognized those braids everywhere. "Ebony" he said at last.

The female turned his head and looked at him. He tried to read her expression. She looked surprised and angry. She blew out one match and rose up from the brown chair. "Look who's here" she said with a smirk. "The glorius Jay". He raised an eyebrow and sighed. "What are you doing in Liberty? I thought you were busy playing happy families" she said, still smirking.

Jay knew that she would start like that. "Well Ebony, or perhaps I should call you Mrs. Bride Of Zoot? You know he's dead, right?" he asked a little angry. She rolled her eyes. "What are you doing here? So far away from your precious Amber?" she asked, her voice filled with hate as she mentioned Amber. Jay ran a hand through his blonde hair.

He was still standing, so was Ebony. The two former lovers looked at each other. "I'm running from Mega" Jay said after a couple of minutes in silence. Ebony looked down at her shoes before looking up at him. "Why?" she asked, and Jay heard that she was a little worried. That pleased him to hear. Ebony gave sign to him to sit down. Jay sat down on the chair on the other side of the table. Ebony also sat down. "I almost killed Mega" Jay told Ebony. "I guess you were stopped" she said. Jay nodded. "They tortured me until I pretended to give up. They were on their way to deliver me to Mega when I knocked the guards unconscious and fled" he told her. Ebony listened carefully to everything he said. While he talked, she couldn't avoid feeling a bit happy that he survived. "They tortured you with paradise, didn't they?" she asked with a concerned voice. "Yeah" he replied.

After five minutes of awkward silence, Ebony rose up from her chair. "I guess you're hungry?" she asked him. He nodded. In fact, he hadn't eaten a proper meal since he left the mall, before he was captured, three days ago. "Yeah I am" he said. "I'll see if I can make you something" she said an walked into Ruby's kitchen. Jay looked after her as she left. "Ebony hasn't made me food since, since we were together" he thought. He still remembered the dinner they had in her room. They had such a great time until Java ruined it. They almost kissed, but stopped when Java knocked on the door, wanting rapports. Jay still remembered how angry he was at her after that. He refused to talk to her in days.  
Then it was an awkward tense between him and Ebony, until the accident at the power station. Where Pride saved his life. Ebony had met him on his way to Ram and she had insisted that he should join her to her room so she could fix his wounds, but nothing really happened. Then it was their first kiss. He remembered it like it was yesterday.

Flashback  
He had knocked on her door late that day.  
She opened the door and smiled. "Jay!" she said with a voice mixed of happiness and surprise.  
"Erm...Hi" he stuttered.  
"Is there something I can do?" she asked with a questioned face.  
"I wondered if you..erm.." he said. She looked at him and raised one eyebrow.  
"Had time to change my dressings?" he managed to say. "If it's not convenient" he started, but she opened the door and let him in.  
When she changed his dressings, they only said a few words to each other. When she was finished she looked at him. "So, would that be all?" she asked with a smile as she sat down beside him on the bed. They looked at each other for a second or two, before they leaned in and their lips met in a kiss full of passion and lust.  
End of Flashback

When Ebony walked out form the kitchen she carried two plates with spaghetti. She looked at Jay. She hadn't believed her own eyes when she saw him walking into the saloon. Half of her was actually happy to see him while the other half was angry. She thought Amber was coming with him as well, but she was wrong. Ebony put the plates down and sat down on the chair. Jay had a dreamy look on his face.

Ebony waved her hand in front of his face. Jay winked and looked at her. "W-what?" he said confused. "You were far away," she said softly. "I was daydreaming I guess" he said and shrugged his shoulders. "About Amber I guess" Ebony asked and tried not to sound harshly. Jay looked at Ebony. He knew her well enough to know that she believed that he had the hots for Amber, no matter what he said to deny that. "No it wasn't about Amber" he replied honestly. She looked at him. "Oh" she said and blushed a little. "I've made you spaghetti" she said quickly and looked down at her plate. "I can see that" he said and smiled a little.

He turned his fork around in the spaghetti and brought the fork up and in his mouth. "I hope you like it, even though I'm not a great cook" she said and looked at him before she tasted the spaghetti. "Not bad" he replied. "It was actually quite good" he said. Ebony smiled at Jay. "Now where are the others?" he asked. She swallowed. "In a funeral, a day from here. The funeral is tomorrow, but they started to walk today to reach it" she told him. "Who's dead?" he asked. " A guy every person in Liberty knew, except me" she said. "He meant much to Liberty. I think he founded Liberty" she added. "Why didn't you come with them?" he asked as she found two glasses and started to pour wine. "I didn't want to. A day with walking don't tempt me" she replied as she sat down. He nodded and took a sip of the wine. Ebony grabbed the empty plates and walked to the kitchen.

When she walked out, Jay looked at her. She stopped. "What is it?" she asked. She felt slightly uncomfortable when he looked at her. "It's just Jay" she told herself. She sat down by the table again. "Why are you smiling?" she asked. "How handsome he is when he smiles" she thought. "I'm just thinking back to when we last drank wine together" he replied. She looked at him, and to his surprise, she smiled. "That was when we were running away from Ram, wasn't it?" she asked. He nodded. They smiled to each other. Ebony poured more whine in Jay's glass and in her own.

"So..You're not with Amber?" Ebony asked carefully. Jay took a sip of his wine. "No Ebony, I'm not" he replied and sighed. Ebony looked down at the table. " I know you thought that I would get together with her, but I didn't" Jay said and yawned.

"You're probably tired" she said and got up from the chair. "You can sleep in room number five" she said and Jay nodded. Ebony blew out the lights and then walked up the stairs that lead to the rooms. She followed him to his room. "If you want to shower there's towels and a shower in there too" she told him. He nodded. "Good night then" Ebony said and looked at Jay. "Yeah, good night" he replied. Neither of them left. They stood there and looked at each other. They moved slowly closer, and their lips brushed against each other. Quickly they both pulled out of the kiss. "I've got to..erm" she said and ran to her room while Jay stood there, wondering what had hitted him.

Half an hour later he walked out of the bathroom only wearing his black boxers. He laid down on the bed and pulled the quilt around him. He yawned. Just when he closed his eyes someone knocked on the door. Jay pulled the quilt off him and got up from the bed. He opened the white door and discovered Ebony.

"Hi" he said to the girl with the braided hair. She wore a purple nightdress that reached to above her knees. "I couldn't sleep so I wonder if I can stay with you?" she asked quietly. "Sure" he replied and let her in. She sat down on the bed and he sat down beside her. "You know I wish that Mega never made me believe that Zoot lived again" she said. He ran a hand through his blonde hair. "It must have been horrible" he said with compassion. She looked at him. "I don't remember much. Just a lot of nightmares with Zoot as the main character" she told him. "But it's all over now" he said softly. Ebony looked down and away from Jay. "No Jay. It isn't over. Everytime I close my eyes I see him. I see Zoot" she said sad. She looked at him and he could see tears in her eyes. "He won't leave me alone" she said as tears ran down her cheeks. Jay hugged her and let her cry on his bare shoulder. "You've been through a lot, haven't you?" he whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Ebony sobbed on Jay's shoulder. "Don't leave me Jay" she whispered and pulled her arms around his neck. "I'm not going to leave you" he whispered back. Jay pulled his hands around her waist. "I love you Jay" she said softly and looked at him. "I never should have pretended that I don't, because I have always loved you". Jay kissed her nose. "Do you know how long I've wanted to hear that from you?" he said and looked at her. Ebony kissed him and he kissed her back. Their lips met in a kiss filled with passion. "I never thought we'd get together again" she whispered between the kisses. "I had this hope that one day, I would find my way back to you" he whispered back, and laid her gently down on the bed, before he kissed her again.  
Neither of them had expected this to happen but it actually did. And they didn't doubt anymore. True love lasts forever.


End file.
